


【芝桃】空地

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Summary: 徐英浩沉默了一下，还是没能做到，伸手捏捏郑在玹的一侧脸颊，答非所问地说了句，在玹不要很快地长大。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【芝桃】空地

**Author's Note:**

> 徐英浩×郑在玹
> 
> ＊中途夭折的现背变来的，半真半假的故事  
> ＊不要上升真人

郑在玹录完第一次电台的时候收到了一支润唇膏，徐英浩送的。

粉色的外壳，看起来是常见又实用的款型，他拧开闻了闻，是很香的桃子味，有点像小时候玩过的橡皮泥的味道。他记得徐英浩也有这样一支，电台开始之前会涂一涂，电台结束之后也会涂一涂。当时徐英浩很自然，不像他们刚刚认识的样子，他摘下耳机然后从包里摸出一支崭新的递给郑在玹，同时说，录电台的时候会说很多话，嘴唇湿润一点会更好发音，起码嘴唇不会发干之后黏在一起。紧接着徐英浩站起来，这是他们今天第一次交流，徐英浩什么问题都没问，他伸个懒腰，很贴心地夸赞郑在玹，如果这是你第一次录电台的话，你做得很好。

这的确是郑在玹第一次录电台，这是他高二的暑假，假期过去就是正式的备考生了。所以他去拜托父亲，说自己想做点有趣的事情，他成绩很好的，不用担心他的成绩。记得前天晚上父亲在餐桌提了一句，自己有个大学同学在做一个试验阶段的电台，因为时间和资金都不是很充足的原因，很缺人的样子，如果自己可以帮忙的话心里会好受一点。郑在玹拿捏住了这一点，他试着提出来说，让我去吧，我很喜欢电台的，我能保证在电台帮忙的时候作业我也能写的很好。

电台每周录两次，零点到一点半，每次郑在玹会在前一天睡一整个白天，然后再去广播室就充满了精力。当徐英浩拿出润唇膏的时候，郑在玹也跟他一起。他们拿着两根看起来一模一样的润唇膏，做着一样的动作，郑在玹就会有种错觉，好像他和徐英浩认识已经有一段时间了。但徐英浩好像没有什么好奇欲，起码对他来说，他甚至没有问他一些问题，比如为什么想来电台？

徐英浩连名字也没有问，因为pd已经替郑在玹自己介绍过了，pd对着徐英浩笑一笑，把郑在玹从自己旁边推到到自己前面，然后说，Johnny啊，这是我大学同窗的儿子，郑在玹，你多照顾照顾。这句话交代地很清楚了，所以徐英浩只是很简单地问候他，在玹你好啊，几几年生？郑在玹说十八岁。徐英浩就笑起来，发出那种很连贯的笑声，不知道好笑的点在那里，但是能让人感觉到友善，一点也不尴尬，一边把晚上要用的稿子递给他，一边说，年纪还很小嘛，这个稿子你自己看看吧。

郑在玹很好奇，人可以这样无所谓吗？一点疑问也没有，好自然地就接受了身边多了一位很年幼的搭档，还跟他开玩笑，叫他在D，也允许郑在玹叫自己john D。他时不时会打量一下对方，很短暂地用目光判断对方一下。今天的徐英浩穿了很简单的白T，露出的手臂线条很流畅，是郑在玹这个年纪没办法练出来的肌肉；今天的徐英浩没用发胶，刘海放下来会更年轻一些。徐英浩念稿子的时候表情也会跟着变换，发出可爱的声音也并不违和。有次他们接到到了听众的来电，其实这个时间段，来电很少，连留言都很少，他们一般只是念一点稿子，随便聊聊天或者是讲一段英语故事。那天电话里的是个很小声的女生，用气音解释说是在寝室偷偷打的电话，所以说没办法很大声地讲出来，还希望被理解。徐英浩立马也用气音回答对方，很贴心地凑近了话筒：没关系的，这样的音量已经足够了。问题大概就是很常见的，十代的烦恼，学业，友情，还有暗恋的前辈。

徐英浩很遗憾地说，我已经离开校园生活很久了，这些问题也不知道该怎么回答。但是我们不是有在D吗，在D也是十代的朋友，会有这种烦恼吗？说完这些他就偏头看向了郑在玹，他们第一次对视，徐英浩保持着那种友善的笑容，第二次对他提出疑问，借用了电台DJ的身份。

郑在玹忘了自己到底怎么回答的了，反正假期还是这么过来了，没人能够留在时间后面看着秒表“哒哒”地走动。开学的时候郑在玹就是学校和家长都很紧张的备考生了，在电台帮忙的那段日子好像去了昼夜颠倒的国外，徐英浩是导游，亮着冷白灯光的广播室换一个主题就是换了一个景点。但是真的很有趣，比起同学们都在学院补课的假期，郑在玹觉得自己幸运极了，但是他没有告诉任何一个朋友自己去做了电台DJ，当同桌收拾着抽屉跟他抱怨补习学院的作业有多难的时候，郑在玹只是抿着嘴笑。

他仍然会在有空的周末去帮忙，每次放学就匆匆赶到，穿着校服的样子让徐英浩很惊讶。徐英浩伸手去捏捏郑在玹脸颊边的肉，然后说我们在D穿校服也很好看。郑在玹好久没来，广播室做了一些变动，桌面有两只玩偶，听说是徐英浩摆上去的。郑在玹来回捏着稿子，踌躇着说，哥没有什么想问的吗，这么久了。

徐英浩看着郑在玹，跟暑假那个郑在玹做对比，找不同似的，拉拉郑在玹的校服褶皱，又摸了摸因为开学修剪得很整齐的发尾。徐英浩终于问了，问题让郑在玹很失望，太普通了，不是他期望的那种问题，但是情理之中，这是最应该问的。

“在玹读书应该也很厉害，为什么不学习要跑来不是黄金时间的电台帮忙？”

郑在玹沉默了一下，给自己留了一点思考空间，然后对徐英浩笑出两枚酒窝，因为不想因为学习浪费掉假期。徐英浩听了就笑起来，笑得很开心，一边还点头表示理解，说自己也有这样子的十代。郑在玹接着竖起一根手指，做出很乖巧的样子，但是哥要替我保密，因为我骗pd说是因为自己喜欢电台。

“其实学校生活挺无聊的，没有手机的时候大家就偷偷买来MP3听歌，晚自习或者睡觉的时候耳朵里都插着耳机，听歌听腻了就会调出电台来听听。其实我们都不怎么听电台的，现在的乐队很多，爱豆也很多，会很快找到代替品。”

郑在玹没说他在学校会听他们的电台，晚上睡觉的时候从枕头底下摸出自己的mp3，然后钻进被子调频。这个时间能搜到的电台很少，mp3没法直接搜索，只能用手指摁着，一个频道一个频道地调整，没有信号的频道只有刺啦刺啦的电流声，从耳机里钻出来会立马把睡意吵掉。郑在玹能忍受这种声音是因为有种期待，他不知道自己在期待什么，但是就像听听徐英浩的声音，或者徐英浩会不会怀念他的搭档在D。但郑在玹总不准时，因为要躲过查寝的宿管，开头只能很遗憾的错过。他听不见徐英浩介绍自己是John D，也不知道徐英浩会不会也用“某D”的称呼叫偶尔从其他频道借来的DJ。

徐英浩的声音一出来，郑在玹就会从被子里钻出来，即使是初秋，闷在被子里一样会出很多汗，徐英浩的声音就伴随着新鲜的氧气一起涌入耳蜗和肺里。

久而久之，郑在玹听见徐英浩的声音，就会很自然地联想到氧气。

郑在玹生日的时候，刚好撞上了周末，他劝父母出去约会，说自己晚上去电台帮忙，生日有朋友帮他过，然后转头就给徐英浩发消息。他的生日徐英浩也是知道的，几乎半年的相处，他们是真的亲近了，不像是友善和体贴带来的错觉。只是偶尔，郑在玹看着徐英浩没有表情的时候，还是会想，他是真的友善体贴，还是在这种环境下不得不这么做。即使这样，郑在玹仍然觉得徐英浩充满了某种魅力，他无法在同龄人身上找到这种魅力，所以很羡慕，羡慕也不太准确，更像是夹杂了好奇欲望的期待。

本来19岁这天他也在期待，但是广播室的气氛跟灯光一样很冷。随和的pd和作家姐姐吵了很大的架，就连节目时间都错过了。郑在玹很绝望地站在广播室里，他骑车来的路上看见很多情侣，牵手，亲吻，还有缀在夜幕里的彩灯，很漂亮，连一如既往闪光的南山塔都比平时要美一些，郑在玹以为在他生日这一天，人们永远是充满爱的。他扭头去看徐英浩，徐英浩冷脸坐在一旁，穿了很帅气的皮衣，但同时让人看起来更冷漠。

郑在玹这才又观察起徐英浩来，平时徐英浩笑起来都很像猫科动物的眼睛和嘴巴，此时也很像，但是不再是那种充满爱意的模样，更野生，是那种危险的猫科动物更原始的一面，对方的耳朵好像在捕捉，“收听率”、“试验项目”，还有“迟早完蛋”这种字眼一旦被捕捉，徐英浩的睫毛和面部肌肉就会轻微地抖动一下。郑在玹又想到那个问题，徐英浩是真的友善，还是只是在不同环境下不得不很那样做罢了。

开口劝的时候，郑在玹才发现自己已经流泪了，不知道为什么自己很委屈，这又让他失望了，他哭得很凶，长大后很久没有这样掉过眼泪，因为丢脸而想要拼命忍住，哽咽声被努力吞咽着，变成了很可怜的哭嗝，郑在玹边哭边劝，你们别吵了别吵了，节目都错过了。

直到有一双很凉的手给他擦眼泪，透过眼泪，他看见作家姐姐，手里端着的东西在很朦胧的视野里摇晃着发光。有人一下子把灯关掉了，郑在玹感觉自己一下掉进水里，眼前朦胧发光的东西，他用力眨眼，还没看清是什么。然后有人给他唱生日歌，郑在玹才明白这只是一个玩笑，大家给他准备了惊喜，只是在惊喜之前捉弄了他。他还没彻底回过神来，灯光又被打开，那双很凉的手很贴心地帮他挡了挡，离开的时候帮他擦干睫毛上最后的眼泪。

但明明他是生日主角，但是没人在乎他被捉弄后的心情，他被搡到最中间，pd和作家姐姐很抱歉地捏他的脸，徐英浩也站在一边，露出抱歉又好笑的表情。大家是有爱意的，郑在玹想，徐英浩也是，他被挤在中间，露出很傻的笑容，吹灭了蜡烛，那团模糊发光的东西是送给他的生日蛋糕。徐英浩拿手指挖了一点奶油，点在他的鼻尖，剩下的很自然地送进自己嘴里吮了一下。

他说，我们在玹，成年快乐。

是在玹不是在D，是徐英浩自己说的，他没有借用John D做媒介。

郑在玹又想到氧气，他从水下面钻出来，从被子里钻出来，都有新鲜的氧气涌进来。听说从高原回到低海拔的地区，人会因为充足的氧气而醉氧，郑在玹想自己钻出被窝和水面应该都是一个意思，他觉得自己应该是醉氧了，头晕眼花地醉在徐英浩一句“我们在玹”里。

生日结束那天，郑在玹一直晕乎乎的，明明都没喝过酒。他才明白那天是没有电台节目的，大家把他喊过来只是为了给他个惊喜。吃完蛋糕他就离开了，不敢看徐英浩，一看就觉得醉氧。走到室外的时候，风很大，一下把他灌清醒了，他说服自己，好像也没什么大不了的，不就是一个称呼吗，在名词前面加上“我们”这样的叫法很常见的。

徐英浩也跟着他出来，很瘦很高的站在一边，太冷了，他穿着皮衣哆了一下，郑在玹看看他，又看看自己很厚的羽绒服，觉得自己不是很帅气的样子。徐英浩从便利店拿了两罐咖啡出来，一罐递给郑在玹，一罐捏在手里取暖，郑在玹接过来说想去看看汉江。

情人节的汉江很热闹，即使已经很晚了，很多人像他们两个一样，但不同在其他人牵手或者抱在一起。徐英浩从这时开始叫他在玹，他用手捏了捏郑在玹的脸颊，说今天的玩笑很对不起。即使用咖啡暖过手了，徐英浩的手还是很凉，跟他人不太符合，好像这双手应该是很暖和的才对。郑在玹没听见徐英浩的歉意，他连自己都没想到，在19岁这天哭得那么厉害，徐英浩伸过来捏他脸，郑在玹后知后觉地发现这双手是给他擦眼泪的手。

其实比起这个，郑在玹更想聊其他的，比如哥为什么总在夜间电台穿那么帅，又不是可视的电台，还是说今天穿这么帅气是要在这么重要的节日去见重要的人。他斟酌了一下，选择了前者。

“哥为什么总在夜间电台穿那么帅气？”

徐英浩被他问得很想笑，没忍住，带着郑在玹一起笑，引得汉江边上的很多人都来看他们，徐英浩并没有很认真地回答，介于玩笑和真话之间，他先是说在玹每次来也穿得很帅嘛，然后冲郑在玹挤挤眼睛，像荧幕上的艺人那样娴熟，其实哥的目标是帅气的老去。

在那之后，郑在玹也没再去过电台，想去但是真的没有时间去，而且离开之前，徐英浩还告诉他高考之前就不要再往广播室跑了。所以他只能单方面联系徐英浩，联系的方式就是在晚上把mp3摸出来听徐英浩的声音。他通过这个电台知道的很多，知道徐英浩十几岁就独自来了韩国；首尔下大雪，他知道徐英浩在芝加哥住的街区也有很大的雪，小时候喜欢雪，但是因为铲雪太累了又不喜欢雪了；他还知道徐英浩喜欢玩偶，广播室那两只是徐英浩从自己房间拿来的，他第一次在电台里听见自己的名字，徐英浩刻意用了可爱的声调对嘉宾说一只是John D，一只是在D；还有睡不着的时候，徐英浩会去搜一些白噪音来听，雨声，或者车轮驶过湿润马路的声音，因为以前的家离马路很近很近，熟悉的声音会让他很安心。

郑在玹想起很多，跟徐英浩相处的细节，心里有种把握，好像自己可以很了解对方了，但在他眼里对方仍然拥有一种充满了秘密的感觉。毫无疑问地，徐英浩是一个很优秀的人，拥有的品质也很优秀，但实际上比看起来更加敏感和感性，替郑在玹擦眼泪，喜欢回忆和玩偶都是证据。

可是高三真的很紧张，郑在玹的考试越来越多，之前因为熬夜听电台，白天总会打瞌睡，考试集中的周内就不敢再熬夜了。听不了的时候，他就在睡前涂一次润唇膏

，醒来再涂一次，可能是长时间涂得太勤，润唇膏肉眼可见地少了很多。度过那个紧张的考试周之后，郑在玹发现徐英浩的电台不见了，他害怕自己心急调错了频道，又重启了MP3更加缓慢地找。可真的不见了，取而代之的是一个新的音乐电台，不知道怎么想的，仗着大晚上听电台的人很少放着很吵的摇滚。

郑在玹难以置信地缩在被窝里，闷得满头大汗，他觉得自己需要氧气。

偶尔能够拿到自己的手机，徐英浩跟他的对话还留在情人节那天，他的19岁生日，徐英浩没有告诉他电台怎么回事，还是回家听爸爸说的，说什么本来就是试验性的项目，因为哪里都不理想就撤掉了，连pd都跳去了可视电台那里，给爱豆打造电台，有粉丝基础的话，收听率会高很多。郑在玹有点生气，但是没有表现出来，父亲忽然想起来问他，“对了我们在玹不是还去帮过忙吗？”

郑在玹因为还在生气，有点干巴巴地说，是啊，真的很遗憾。

这种干巴巴的状态持续到郑在玹的毕业典礼，他穿着校服代表年纪发言，父母因为工作缺席了，代替到场的是一束鲜花。但是很意外地，郑在玹看到了徐英浩。人太高了，就像根标杆，郑在玹安安静静地看了一会儿，呼吸的时候胸口起伏得有点厉害，好像打了一场篮球。可是徐英浩看起来好像什么都没发生过一样，伸手捏郑在玹的脸颊，觉得郑在玹好像瘦了一点。

我们在玹毕业快乐，他一边捏一边说，然后照相的时候，他把已经很高的郑在玹举到了肩上。这次没等郑在玹问，徐英浩自己就说了，“毕业是很重要的事情，我来韩国的时候错过了学校的毕业典礼，所以知道毕业典礼有多重要。以后回想起来就不会觉得很遗憾，在玹是不能拥有遗憾的。”

他这么一说郑在玹就原谅他了，这是他最长的假期，他希望徐英浩能带他去喝酒，或者是玩一些很刺激的游戏，反正他一天也不想待在家里，随时都想跑出去玩。徐英浩就拍拍他的脸说，走吧我们去野营。

郑在玹听得耳朵发红。他听过那期电台，他在学校的时候，徐英浩和嘉宾在念听众的留言，说是要跟喜欢的前辈出去野餐，要怎么搭配衣服才好呢。徐英浩意会错了，他以为是野营的意思，建议说不管怎么样，跟喜欢的人去的话，就要准备一套很舒服的居家服才行。差一点就造成了放送事故，嘉宾很快地打趣说，是野餐呀，野餐是不要过夜的，看来Johnny是美国人才这么以为的吧，韩国是不可以在电台这么谈论的哦。

野营吗？郑在玹问。

徐英浩点点头，可能自己也想到了，笑得眼泪都出来了，但是一点也不知道郑在玹在想什么。他们当天就出发了，徐英浩的车里就带着帐篷，结果没有考虑时间和天气。周末出城的路堵了好久，堵到晚上日落也没看成，到达目的地又下起了暴雨，帐篷还没来得支，就很狼狈地去找刚刚路过的民宿。

他们两个挤一把伞，有点困难，徐英浩圈着郑在玹，发现自己的肩膀已经淋湿了，就索性把伞给郑在玹，自己站在外面淋雨。但他心情很好，高兴地讲起英文。他问郑在玹的英文名字是什么，然后又笑起来，有点好笑，他不停地说Jay还是Jeffrey，还是Jeffrey吧。郑在玹被鼓动了，好像有了很奇怪的胜负欲，自己也把伞丢下，大声喊John，Johnna，Johnna是爱称，他也是在电台里听来的。

徐英浩听见Johnna就安静下来，郑在玹觉得自己好像胜利了。他单方面和徐英浩的拉锯战，是他胜利了。徐英浩站在暴雨里，雨滴冲刷，他们连彼此的脸都看不清楚，郑在玹觉得自己胜利了，但那种快乐的感觉就消失了，因为徐英浩看起来好像没有刚刚那么快乐。

民宿剩下的房间很小，小到两张床几乎挨在一起，就像一张床一样。郑在玹先一步洗漱出来，嘴巴干干的，他连唇膏都没有带，但不知道为什么，看着那两张靠得很近的床，莫名的生出一种渴望，好像期待已久一样，在那声“我们在玹”之后，他就抱着这种期待。他环顾着房间，看见徐英浩的防水背包，他立刻大喊：哥，用一下你的润唇膏。

浴室的水声听了一下，徐英浩说你自己在包里找一下。包里的东西不多，一个相机，一支唇膏，他很熟悉的样子，粉色的外壳，他们曾经一模一样的润唇膏。还有一套很舒适的居家服，面料看起来软趴趴的。

徐英浩说，如果跟喜欢的人出去的话，怎么也要带一套舒服的居家服。

在郑在玹年满19岁的夏天，他第一次感受到了身体里一种很强烈的战栗，跟窗外暴雨时的雷声一样，从里到外，把他的身体炸开了。他知道自己在期待什么了。

徐英浩出来的时候，郑在玹已经很平静了，他看着徐英浩走进来，把浴巾换成居家服，弓着身子穿衣服的时候腹肌的形状很明显。他拧开徐英浩的润唇膏，涂到嘴巴上才发现是苹果味的。他愣了一下，去看外壳，一样的粉色，一样的磨损程度，为什么里面还剩这么多呢？

“哥的原来是苹果味的啊。哥是换过了吗?”

“没有，一直都是苹果味的，只是后面电台被停掉了，我不用说那么多话就忘记用了。”徐英浩穿好衣服，觉得对话的开始有点奇怪，顺口又问怎么了吗？

郑在玹摇摇头把润唇膏还回去，没什么，他抿出两个酒窝笑了。

那天晚上他们挨得太近了。徐英浩甚至能够闻到郑在玹嘴巴上自己润唇膏的苹果味。半夜醒来的时候，发现郑在玹几乎跟他头挨着头，眼皮轻轻颤抖，可能是睡得不安稳在做梦。徐英浩借着窗外的光端详起他来，是很年轻又很帅气的面孔，随便看哪个五官都很标致，可能因为年纪还小，脸颊边还有些肉，平时捏起来软软的，现在一侧压在枕头上，嘴巴因此跟着有点嘟嘟的。郑在玹很白，皮肤很好，连关节处都是粉色的，徐英浩不管是现在睁眼，还是闭眼回想以前，这些细节都能想得起来。

“哥刚刚是看看我吗？”郑在玹接替着睁开眼睛。

“在玹还没睡啊。”

“哥会是对自己的感情很诚实的人吗？”

徐英浩沉默了一下，还是没能做到，伸手捏捏郑在玹的一侧脸颊，答非所问地说了句，在玹不要很快地长大。

那个夏天的夜晚，在日后很多时间，郑在玹都会拿出来回忆，一早是真的只是想回忆，那是他们最靠近的时候，可徐英浩仍然会让他觉得自己置身错觉中，他期待的东西徐英浩明明是知道的。后来时间太长了，这种回想变成了一种习惯性的练习，郑在玹不想那个夜晚消失，也有一部分原因是，防止它被自己的期待忽然篡改，解读出另一种渴望。

郑在玹很顺利地上了大学，仍然是学校里很有人气的学生，他是那种能把社交和学习一起做的很好的人，他没有再联系徐英浩，因为觉得不再需要了，徐英浩并没有回应他的期待。他也不再听电台了，主要是没有了以前那种很长的空白时间，他随时都可以使用手机，但还有更多事情比听电台更有价值。他在的社团和同学会帮他庆生，就算是整蛊他也能很好地接住，怎么也想不通自己以前还会因为别人吵架哭得很厉害。

他每天醒来，不爱涂润唇膏，他都能感动自己的改变，就像新陈代谢一样，整个人都变了，却还是很年轻。

唯独他还是喜欢找有趣的事情做，因为慢慢喜欢上咖啡就去咖啡厅兼职。也就是这么遇到徐英浩，他在追求改变的时候，所以当他再次改变的时候，他还是很偶然地遇见了徐英浩。曾经让他充满了氧气的声音在他兼职的咖啡厅里出现，对他说请做一杯大杯的冰美式。

徐英浩看见那张很熟悉的面孔，跟他咫尺之隔的面孔，以前郑在玹跟他抱怨过自己看起来好像比实际年龄更成熟，但是几年过去，再过几年，郑在玹还是会顶着这张面孔。哦，在玹啊。徐英浩用有点惊喜的声音问候了他。然后郑在玹把咖啡递给他的时候，徐英浩停顿了一下，问，想一起喝杯咖啡吗？

店里客人没有很多，因为不是下班和上班的时间，只有很少的客人坐在店里，郑在玹对徐英浩笑了，露出两枚酒窝，郑在玹知道自己很擅长这样笑，这样笑起来就会和以前很像。他说，哥，我现在已经可以喝酒了。

他们开始很频繁地见面，徐英浩从来没有固定在某个位置上的觉悟，所以也不会想当年电台被撤时，郑在玹那样无力和难过。他现在开始做摄影展的策划人，自己也热爱摄像，从以前就是，存有19岁的郑在玹。徐英浩把他们的见面称作jj date，听起来不会很浪漫吗？他这么问，郑在玹只是笑笑，并没有什么话说，有些时候也不知道该怎么回应，徐英浩说在玹不回应我一下吗？

郑在玹就反问，“那哥会叫我什么呢？Jay还是Jeffrey。”

他始终记得，那场暴雨过后，隔天醒来也没有放晴，云很沉地甸在空中。徐英浩起得很早，站在阳台拍照，身 上是那件软趴趴的居家服，但是遮挡不住很优越的肌肉线条。

“Jeffrey。”徐英浩这么叫他，大清早也能很有精力的样子。郑在玹找衣服的时候，才发现昨天淋过暴雨的衣服已经被徐英浩扔进洗衣机洗掉了，现在正在被烘干。

郑在玹把脑袋钻出领口，徐英浩从阳台走了回来，他摸了摸郑在玹很浓密的头发，他好像在说昨晚的事，但又好像不是。

有些事情其实还有很多时间能够想的很清楚，不一定要非常着急的，在玹要给自己留足空间。

郑在玹听进心里，心想自己好像总是容易率先期待起什么，自己先在心里想，后来是希望别人能看透他这点期待。如果自己说出来，就会破坏某种平衡，所以他希望他期待的对象能够很聪明地理解他。

但是徐英浩明明能够理解，却要他再多想想。

因为天气的问题，他们简单地在山上走了走，郑在玹坐在副驾驶上感叹：果然还是更喜欢都市一点。徐英浩顾着开车，抽出小部分注意力，用笑声表示自己有在倾听。

“这是John自己的车吗？”

郑在玹没有叫哥，但好在徐英浩也不介意，点点头说在玹这个假期就可以去学习驾照，这样就能早点开到车。

确实是这样，郑在玹在大学之前就拿到了驾照，周末就可以开着车跟朋友去首尔周边游玩。他的驾驶技巧越来越厉害，坐在驾驶座上的身体也在变化，比起以前，郑在玹的肩膀和手臂都变得很宽，简单的黑色体恤也能隐隐约约撑起线条。

徐英浩一直盯着，从郑在玹新鲜的发色开始看，看到很有安全感的肩膀，看到拥有漂亮肌肉的手臂，看到白皮肤上仍然粉粉的关节。回去的路上徐英浩让郑在玹开了自己的车回学校。他们在一起逛了宜家，郑在玹说想换一换寝室台灯的灯泡，结果又多买了枕头和一只双手合十的滑稽猴子。

它不太适合一起睡觉。徐英浩这么建议着，但是你喜欢的话当然没有问题。

学校门口郑在玹去后备箱拿东西的时候，他很想像平常一样扭头跟徐英浩说再见，然后再等某天徐英浩问他要不要出来做些什么，like jj date。

从宜家到学校一路都很安静的徐英浩终于说话了，他说，说实话，那天晚上醒过来，看见在玹的脸，心跳真的有加快，像心动一样。

这句话很久违地让郑在玹停下了脚步。

19岁的时候，他很期待这句话，用期待捱过过一整个夏天。每每在心里模拟这个场景都会听见身体里强烈的战栗，那时他以为这就是他期待的，夸张一点，人生就再没有遗憾了。

可现在听起来，好像也就是这么一回事，像弹吉他时按松了弦，发出很沉闷的声音，没有弹出自己想象的那个音准。虽然这句话还是有能力让郑在玹停住脚步，但是再也不能让他感到战栗，感到再无遗憾。他已经逐渐理解到，这种不切实际的期待，有一种臆想性，他自己在驱动自己，你去期待吧，这好像很值得期待，他独自一人在空荡荡的心里大喊，去期待吧，声音被胸膛堵住，回声被碰回去，撞击让自己战栗。

我原来没有这么期待他。

郑在玹想着，在徐英浩的目光里摁下了后备箱的按钮。他扭头对徐英浩露出那种笑容，有两枚酒窝，他伸手去捋头发，一遍一遍的，努力保持这个微笑。

徐英浩看着后车盖慢慢降下去，目光里也慢慢地浮现出郑在玹的样子。他像以前任何一个时刻一样，很自然，游刃有余，好像早料到了，用一贯温和的口吻说，我们在玹啊成长得太快了。


End file.
